Shirosora Diamond
ダイヤモンド}}is a main character appearing in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. She is the human alter ego of , the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. She is a very smart and gentle girl, who enjoys nothing more than spending time in the serene nature. Her character quote is を う！|Jikan o tsukau!}}. History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Diamond Shirosora *'Japanese:' ダイヤモンド *'Nickname:' Dia, "Queen" *'Birthday:' April 4th *'Birthplace:' Feather Castletown *'Zodiac:' Aries *'Height:' 155 cm ( 5″1) *'Weight:' 55 kg *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Use the time. *'Habit(s):' playing with her hair *'Favorite...' **'Food:' waffles, preferred apple waffles **'Color:' green, yellow, light blue **'Music:' "everything sounds good, right?" Fears Through out the series, Diamond shows one major fear; she is obviously afraid of being left alone and having no one she can call "family". She fears nothing more than being alone one day, without having one to love or one to trust. She also fears to lose any of her family members one day as they have been there all her life and she probably couldn't handle the loss. As her parents are busy with working all across the world, Diamond sometimes fears that something could happen to them, and they don't return home anymore. Dreams *Like Ruby, Diamond hasn't thought about her future plans until the end of season one. *Diamond dreams of being a teacher in the future. Skills *'Athletic Skills:' Since Diamond has suffered from a well-known disease when she was younger, Diamond is quite weak compared to other girls in her age. As symptoms of the disease are still present today, Diamond is unable to practice any greater sports. In addition, Diamond is known to have a very bad stamina and has problems to lift heavy objects. *'Academic Skills:' As Diamond is interested in a lot of things, Diamond is an excellent student, who always reached the best grade of her class. Diamond is usually very serious about studying and would spend a whole afternoon with studying. Due to this, she only gets good grades. However, Diamond does not identify herself with her good grades. *'Additional Skills:' Even though Diamond appears as a calm and restrained, Diamond is pretty outgoing and tries her best to understand how people think and feel. Due to that, she is quite good in understanding even the silliest thoughts. Adding to that, Diamond is skilled in drawing. While she's good at drawing almost everything, she prefers to draw landscapes. In Addition, Diamond has also some cooking skills. Physical Information Appearance Clothing Style Diamond has her own way of dressing. She wears what she thinks that fits her best. Usually, those turn out as cute clothes. Due to her calm self, she refuses to wear "revealing" clothes, like too short dresses or skirts. Casual In civilian, Diamond wears a white blouse underneath a light blue dress. The dress has puffy sleeves. Around her hips, she wears a black belt with a heart-shaed buckle in the middle. She wears dark brown ankle boots with white stockings that go over her knees. She has brown hair that is mostly tied to twin tails, hold by white ribbons tied in shape of a bow. Her eye color is green. In winter, Diamond wears a white top that is mostly covered by a dark purple vest. The vest is worn opened and ends under her chest. She wears a grey skirt and brown boots that reach to her knees. The boots also have white lining of which, a bit looks out of the boots. There are also hanging some fluffy balls down from the boots. Uniforms In school, Diamond has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. Pretty Cure As Cure Whitney, her hair becomes longer and change to white. Her eyes also change to white. Her hair is still tied in two twin tails held up by grey, heart shaped ribbons. She wears a white/light blue dress with double-layered skirt. Her belt is light- und dark blue with a golden heart, which holds her commune. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. When transforming as Cinderella into Cure Whitney, her hair stays open, while braid is tied to the back and hold by a golden heart. She wears a white dress with a light blue sleeve and a underskirt with three layers. Those are similar to her skirt as "normal" Cure Whitney. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. Special Clothes On the cover of the second DVD volume, Diamond wears a dark blue dress with a light blue vest over it. She wears black slippers. Diamond has her hair tied into braided twin tails old by purple bands. When Diamond transforms into Cinderella in episode 28, she wears a blue gown with a light purple layer of cloth that is attached to the top part of the dress. The dress is shoulder free and the second half has in total three layers. The first two are light blue and seperated by white details. The last layer is dark blue. Diamond wears light purple gloves and a blue grown. She wears a light blue hair clip with a heart on it in her hair. As Dia Card, she wears a sleeveless black dress with armor around her shoulders. A white cloth resembling the ♦-Ace is attached to the dress. The dress and the 'card' are hold by a silver belt with a ♦ symbol on it. Her shoulder armor also has the ♦ symbol on it. She wears black arm warmers with silver armor attached to it. She wears black leggings and brown boots with a V-shaped, silver metal at the top. Movie Casual In Holidays at Skyriver, Diamond wears a light blue top whose straps are tied into a bow behind her neck. She wears a violethttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_violet#Chinese_violet skirt and pale pink sandals that have short ribbons on them. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Diamond wears a bluehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_cyan#Aquamarine colored dress with a white jacket over it. The jacket end under her chest and is mostly worn open. She wears silver shoes. General Information Personality Diamond is a smart and very gentle girl. She is sometimes referred as Queen by others due to the fact that she is one of the smartest students at her age. Diamond is quite calm that's why people would describe her as shy, which is wrong. She is quite opened and has her own mind. However she has good manners and would never say anything that would offend others. Despite her calm, kind and gentle personality, she is also very passionate and energetic. Diamond always follows the "voice of her heart"; she does the things she thinks are right instead of what people want her to believe. Relationships Etymology - Shirosora comes from meaning "white", "snowy", "bright" or "clear", combined with meaning "sky" or "air". So combined, Shirosora means "white sky", "bright sky" or "snowy sky". 空 can also be a synonyme for 天, which means "heaven" in Japanese. If 空 and 天 are combined, they mean "sky", "air", "firmament" or "ether". All together, they are a pun to the series' main theme, which is the sky after all. - Diamond is named after the precious gemstone diamond with the same name. The word comes from Old French "diamant", which orignated from Medieval Latin "diamantem" and Vulgar Latin "adiamanten", altered by influence of the many Greek words in dia. The original word comes from Latin meaning "the hardest metal".http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=diamond However, it can also mean "invincible, untamed". The diamond is also the birthstone of April. Cure Whitney - Her Cure alias is based on the given name and surname Whitney, which was originally derived from a place name meaning "white island" in Old English.http://www.behindthename.com/name/whitney - Diamond's name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. Playing one of the 'Card Guards', Diamond got the name based on the card suit Diamond, which is also her name. Nicknames - A short version of the word Diamond, which is her actual given name. Diamond is called that way by FairySina because she likes to shorten "long" words. However in the series, Dia is mostly used by Low, who infact only calls her "Dia". Pretty Cure Cure Whitney is Diamond's alter ego. Cure Whitney holds the power of the silver rainbow, which gives her the ability to use time based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of intelligence and needs her Color Commune to transform. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. In the German dubs, Whitney introduces herself with "Die bezaubernde Farbe der Zeit! Cure Whitney!", which can be translated as "The enchanting color of time! Cure Whitney!". Weapons * - Cure Whitney's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. Ever-After Mode Is the phrase Cure Whintey uses in episode 28, while being transformed into Cinderella. Super Cure Whitney In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Precious Cure Whitney is Cure Whitney's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks Solo Attacks *'White Freeze' - Cure Whitney's first attack that was first used in [[SkPC07|''Sky Pretty Cure episode 07]]. First, Cure Whtiney turns around and calls "Bring back the colors of intelligence!". Then, she turns back to the enemy and shouts: "Pretty Cure, White Freeze!" and points at the enemy. Following her lead, white sparkles of time fly towards the enemy, hit it and purify it. However, the attack can also stop the movements of the enemy. *'Crystal Speed' - Cure Whitney's attack that she can only use with her Bianko Crystal. First, Cure Whitney summons her Haeven Crystal by saying "Full power of pure white colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!". While saying it, she raised her arm to the sky. Then, Cure Whitney forms her hand into a fist and wipes over the Heaven Crystal. Then she puts her arm towards the enemy and calls "Pretty Cure Crystal Speed!". Then many white and light blue swirls reach for the enemy and form a big swirl behing the enemy to purify it. *'Sweet White Hourglass' - Cure Whitney's attack in ''Rainbow Star. There are two forms fo that attack. While one form is used to stop the time, the other is used to purify monsters. **''Purifying Attack:'' First, Whitney raises her hand after appearing in front of a white background. Then she draws the symbol of infinity (∞) in shape of an eight. Then she shouts: "Pretty Cure!" And the symbol starts glowing. She grabbs it throws it at the enemy like a boomerang. The symbols hits the monster and seals it. Then Whitney shouts: "Sweet White Hourglass!" and the ∞ turns into glowing orbs purifying the monster. **''Time-Stopping Attack:'' First, Whintey appears in front of a light blue background. Then she raises her arm to the sky and calls: "Pretty Cure! Sweet White Hourglass!" As she shouts the "...glass!", she claps her hands together and a clock appears before her, which hits 12 o' clock. Then the time is frozen until Whitney either releases it or the clock strikes 1 o' clock. Group Attacks *'Cold Explosion' - The group attack which Cure Cyan, Cure Azure and Cure Whitney can use when they are together. So far, the attack only appeared in the first season and remained unused in the later seasons. *'Rainbow Heart Hurricane' - The first group purification attack which all Pretty Cures can use together. The attack doesn't require any weapons but was powered by the Rainbow Tears in the 25th episode of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Rainbow Crystal Fantasy' - The Pretty Cure's purification attack, which they can only use with their Heaven Crystals. The attack was only used in the last episodes of Sky Pretty Cure and returns in the seasons RELOADED and The Final Sky Pretty Cure. The Cures fought of Catastrophe with this attack at the end of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Full Rainbow Circle' - A new group attack that the Cures learn to use in Rainbow Star. The attack can also be performed when all eight Pretty Cures are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Cures call the colors of the rainbow. *'Magical Rainbow Finale' - The second group attack for all eight Pretty Cures of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Sky Pretty Cures summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Pretty cure Rainbow Star. Transformation "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Shirosora Diamond to transform into Cure Whitney in Sky Pretty Cure. First Diamond activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a sky blue light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by white sparkles. Then, she stretches her arms above her head and the white light disappears, unveiling her dress. As she put her arms down again, her bracelets are unveiled. She opens her eyes and spins around one time, where her boots appear. As the sparkles passed her, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt. Finally, Cure Whitney pocks the remaining sparkle, which bursts into five smaller sparkles, and introduces herself with “Wonderful color of intelligence! Cure Whitney!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa, Diamond and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Quotes *"Right now. Right here, the world could stop spinning." - Diamond in ''Rainbow Star'' 05 Music As a main character, Diamond's voice actor, Murakawa Rie has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *Kokoro no seika *Ashita *Fragment of Stars *Parade ♪♬ |-|Duets= *Nostalgia (Along with Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) |-|Group Songs= *♪ magical ♫ (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Diamond's birthday falls on April 4th, which makes her zodiac to be Aries (♈). *Diamond is the only Sky Pretty Cure to have a different hair and eye color in civilin than as Pretty Cure. *Diamond is the first Pretty Cure to have an actual love relationship during her season. **However, she is the sixth Pretty Cure to be in love with a character. The first were Misumi Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Hyuuga Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Minamino Kanade from Suite Pretty Cure♪, and later Aino Megumi from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **Unlike Yumehara Nozomi and Aino Megumi, Diamond is part of an official couple. In Nozomi's case, it is unknown if she and Coco got together and Megumi only got together with Seiji in the last episode. *It's revealed that Diamond's biggest fear is to be left alone. *It was revealed that Diamond doesn't like snowball fights as she usually gets targeted. *Diamond is the third main character to transform into Cinderella. The first were Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Hoshizora Miyuki from Smile Pretty Cure!. **However, Diamond is the first not to be the lead of her team. **Later, she was fallowed by Akagi Towa from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Mofurun from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *As said in the 112th episode of the Series, Diamond is represented by the pansy, which means "thoughtful" or "caring" in the language of flowers. *Diamond is the second oldest active Pretty Cure, right after Koshokukoi Rubellit. *Diamond is the shortest member of the Sky Pretty Cure team. *Diamond shows some similarities to Yukishiro Honoka from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: **Both are born on April 4th. Therefore, both have their zodiac to be aries. **They share their blood type; B. **Both live with their grandmother as their parents are busy with working. **Both own/used to own a pet. Honoka owns a dog Chuutaro and Diamond used to own a rabbit. **Both of their Pretty Cure alter egos are white themed and show a golden heart-shaped belt buckle. **Both are the smartest in their group. **Both appear graceful and vulnerable, but are actually stronger than they seem. **Both are best friends with sporty Pretty Cures. **Both have "shiro" in their name. However, in Honoka's case, it means "castle", while it means "white" in Diamond's case. *Cure Whitney is the fifth white colored Pretty Cure. The first were Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Egret from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, Cure Rhythm from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Cure Echo of the ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' movies. *Cure Whitney is the first Pretty Cure that uses the power of time. **Futhermore, Cure Whitney is the first Pretty Cure to be able to freeze the time. *Cure Whitney is the first white themed Pretty Cure to have white colored hair. *Cure Whitney is the only Pretty Cure to not get a new weapon in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. **However, Cure Whitney is the only Pretty Cure to have two attacks in Rainbow Star. Gallery Links *''Shirosora Diamond / Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure'' *''Shirosora Diamond / HaSky'' References '''' Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:White Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Time using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Characters